Axis
by Erzs
Summary: Scarlet Witch ha lanzado su hechizo, pero tal vez no midió las consecuencias de a quien afectaría con él. Wickling. Teddy x Billy
**Ninguno de los personajes aqui mencionados me pertenecen. Son de Marvel, etc, etc.**

Para los que no saben que es Axis, fue un evento en el que algunos superheroes se volvieron malos y algunos villanos buenos(?)

* * *

Iban saliendo del gran cinema. Habían realizado una proyección especial de "The sound of music" y era algo que Billy no se perdería por nada.

Y el que Hulkling hubiera salvado al dueño del cine no tenía nada que ver con que la película se proyectará el día de su aniversario, claro que no. Sólo era una enorme coincidencia... Una coincidencia que confirmaba que tenía al mejor prometido del mundo.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde su última aventura como los Young Avengers. Kate se había ido a formar equipo con el otro Hawkeye, Noh-Varr trataba de encontrar a su horrible ex, Tommy y David vivían juntos mientras seguían trabajando en la línea de ayuda a superhéroes, y America… Bueno, no la habían vuelto a ver desde que el equipo se disolviera (Aunque Kate les había asegurado que se encontraba sana y salva).

Ahora ambos eran casi adultos, así que debían empezar a tomar nuevas responsabilidades. Habían conseguido trabajo en pequeños negocios, y poco a poco iban ahorrando para poder conseguir un nuevo lugar para vivir y finalmente poder casarse... Pronto se cumplirían 2 años de que Teddy se le propusiera, y aun así no habían avanzado nada en la planeación de la boda.

Y no era para menos que ser superhéroe no dejaba mucho dinero que se diga y menos para un par de superhéroes prácticamente desconocidos. Aunque para ellos, el dinero no era lo importante, sino el poder ayudar a las personas que los necesitaban.

Pero ese día especial, las cosas cambiarían, y el castaño esperaba que para bien.

Billy sonreía comentando la película mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo nerviosamente. Era su aniversario y tenía el regalo perfecto para ambos, el que permitiría dar el primer paso para ser independientes, para finalmente tener su gran boda de blanco… Por llamarle de algún modo.

Iban avanzando por las calles, cuando pasaron por una enorme tienda con vidrio transparente y varias televisiones transmitiendo el mismo canal.

–El rey de Latveria y reconocido villano el Dr. Doom, ha convocado a una reunión de prensa internacional, parece que para disculparse de las atrocidades que ha cometi- ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! La mutante y miembro de los vengadores conocida como Scarlet Witch ha entrado en escena para atacar al gobernante. ¡El mutante y villano conocido como Magneto también ha aparecido! Seguido de él ha entrado el también mutante conocido como Quicksilver. Parece que están diciendo algo, nos acercaremos lo más posible para oír.

Los dos miraban la televisión confundidos y aterrados. Para Billy, aún después de todo lo ocurrido, Wanda era su madre en cierto modo, y el verla así, trastornada y atacando a gente inocente era doloroso. La voz de la enloquecida mujer se oyó a través de la televisión.

— ¡Escúchenme ahora amos del caos! ¡Desciendan en la sangre de mi sangre! ¡Aplasten sus huesos! ¡Hiervan la sangre hasta secarla de sus venas! ¡Destrocen sus almas! ¡Terminen el linaje! ¡Derriben a mi familia!

Las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos, y una oleada de sensaciones nada agradables empezó a inundarlo, sofocarlo. —Ted… -Antes de poder continuar la frase el dolor lo hizo caer, acercándose al punto de la inconsciencia. Claro que fue atrapado velozmente por el preocupado rubio.

— ¡Billy! ¿Qué tienes? Bee –lo veía sacudirse en sus brazos sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Las palabras de la mujer en la televisión resonaron en su cabeza, había dicho a su familia… Y Billy era de su familia de algún modo. Aterrado, mil ideas pasaron por su mente ¿Debía llevarlo a un hospital? Si tenía razón y la culpable era la "bruja" dudaba que pudieran hacer algo al respecto… ¿Llevarlo a casa de sus padres? No había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer y solo les preocuparía más… ¡David! Él debía tener alguna información sobre los hechizos de Scarlet Witch, algo para detenerlos. El pánico le invadió al sentir como sus sacudidas iban disminuyendo. — ¡Quédate despierto! No te duermas, ¿Oíste? -La gente empezaba a detenerse curiosa al observar la escena. Necesitaba actuar rápido…

A la mierda las identidades secretas.

Rápidamente se "transformó" en Hulkling ante la mirada de los pasantes y alzó vuelo sin alguna ruta definida.

—Mi bolsillo… -logró distinguir la voz debilitada del castaño y sin perder el tiempo revisó en la chamarra, encontrando una llave con una apariencia familiar. Leyó el nombre escrito en ella, de un edificio de apartamentos que inmediatamente reconoció. Ahí solía vivir con su madre… Y, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie, soñaba con poder volver ahí algún día. Y ahora sostenía la llave en su mano y a su inconsciente prometido con la otra. Dirigió su camino hacia la dirección de la llave, con el pensamiento de poner a salvo a Billy y poder localizar a David. De pronto, sintió que el chico en sus brazos empezaba a moverse y fijo su mirada hacia él notando que empezaba a abrir sus ojos y a tratar de incorporarse.

—Ted… ¿Qué ha pasado…? –los recuerdos de lo ocurrido antes de desmayarse volvieron a su mente, e inmediatamente pensó lo mismo que el rubio. La causante de esto había sido su "madre". — ¿Qué paso en Latveria?

— ¿Estas bien? –Aún no se atrevía a soltarle, por miedo a que en cualquier momento volviera a la penosa situación de antes. Al ver como asentía, procedió a contestar su pregunta —Me fui antes de ver que había ocurrido… No sé qué han hecho, pero parece que su hechizo ha terminado.

—Eso creo… Fue horrible… -notó que el contrario sostenía algo en su mano y el recuerdo finalmente le llegó. — ¡Oh, rayos! Planeaba que fuera una sorpresa. ¡Y por culpa de esto lo arruiné! ¡Soy el peor novio del mundo! –estiró la mano para quitarle la llave y siguió lamentándose en voz alta.

—Espera un segundo… ¿Entonces es verdad? Esta llave es-

—Conseguí ahorrar bastante para conseguirlo, y por suerte estaba desocupado. Mi mamá me ayudo con los arreglos así que formalmente es nuestro. Quería anunciártelo en la noche pero mi plan se arruino. ¡Esto es un desas-¡

Antes de que pudiera continuar, los labios del contrario lo acallaron con un dulce y a la vez apasionado beso. —Gracias Billy. Eres el mejor prometido del mundo.

—Esa es mi línea, tu, idiota.

Y con una sonrisa en su rostro, ambos volaron a ese edificio que sería su nuevo hogar, esperaban, por un largo tiempo.

…

EXTRA

David iba regresando de su trabajo. Había sido un día extremadamente agotador, después de que un desastre estallará en Genosha. No estaba seguro de lo ocurrido, pero había recibido llamadas que iban desde como derrotar a Thor, a Apocalipsis mismo. Aun así, su jefe había considerado que había hecho un esfuerzo mayor, y le había dado permiso de retirarse antes. Volvía al pequeño apartamento que compartía con Tommy (Que después de enterarse de la gran aventura interdimensional que habían tenido con él estaba bastante frustrado, y sin un lugar para vivir). El de pelo blanco había renunciado al trabajo solo unos días antes ("renunciado" sonaba mejor que despedido), por lo que ahora se ocupaba de las "tareas del hogar"

—Ya llegué… -para su sorpresa, lo primero que encontró al entrar a su "hogar" fue el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero de cuarto, lo cual lo hizo entrar en pánico —Oh rayos ¡Tommy! Piensa. ¿Qué es lo primero que debo hacer? ¡Signos vitales! –Checó sus latidos, su respiración cada vez más débil — ¡Mierda! –sin tiempo que perder empezó a proporcionarle RCP.

Finalmente, el chico abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los labios pegados a los de otro, alejándolo rápidamente — ¿Otra vez? Sé que soy irresistible, pero no le voy a eso. Por cierto ¿Qué hay para cenar? Creo que pediré pizza otra vez.

—Hace 5 segundos tú estabas… Olvídalo. —Había aprendido que algunas cosas era mejor no saberlas, más cuando se trataba de algún miembro de ese equipo del cual se había hecho aliado hacía no mucho tiempo atrás. Pero en fin, eran sus amigos y para algo existen los amigos ¿No?

* * *

Se que dice "sangre de mi sangre" Pero por favor, aunque Billy y Tommy no compartan su "sangre" su mera existencia es producto de la mente, los deseos y su más profundo ser de Wanda.  
Es un lazo más allá de la sangre(?)  
(Y también, piensen que es por el bien de la trama xD)  
Y Tommy con David... No los shippeo, pero se me ocurrió esta escena hahaha.


End file.
